


Exception

by ShanaStoryteller



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinda, M/M, Porn With Plot, mostly porn tho, takes place mid season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey doesn't sleep with people he works with. Except when he does.</p><p>OR</p><p>Harvey has a panic attack, accidentally becomes part of a  ménage à trois, and his therapist laughs at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exception

**Author's Note:**

> i watched the entirety of season 5 in one day and this is what happened. i don't even know anymore

This one wasn’t even triggered by an argument, just him alone in his office far past the point when most people have gone home – he’d even sent Gretchen home, so there’s no one to notice when his spiraling thought process of Zolaff and Jessica and either of those two taking Mike away from him, because Donna chose him but he chose Mike, and he can’t stand the thought of both of them looking at him and finding nothing worth staying around for –

“Harvey! Harvey!” The room almost swims back into focus and he thinks he might be hallucinating now, because Mike is crouched in front of him, hands digging into Harvey’s shoulders as he forces the older man to look him in the eye. “You need to breathe, okay? Just take a deep breath, all right?”

If he had the air for it he’d snarl, because oh, take a deep breath, why hadn’t he thought of that? But then that thought overlaps with what if Mike really does leave and then he’ll have no Donna to take care of him and no Mike to worry over him and he’ll be left with _nothing_.

The room’s started to go dark at the edges when Mike body slams him into the back of his chair and climbs into his lap, and he’s so shocked that for a moment all he can do is blink at his associate. “Harvey I swear to god that if you pass out on me I will call an ambulance, and then you will be so embarrassed. I will purposely mess up your hair and put my stupid skinny tie on you, I fucking swear Harvey.”

He half chokes and half laughs, and he can breathe again. It hurts, but it’s air in his lungs and he’s no longer in danger of passing out in his office. It takes him a moment, but he finally registers Mike’s hand on his neck and his thumb slowly rubbing back and forth across his pulse point, and the kid is still in his goddamn lap. “What are you doing?”

“I don’t know,” he says, electric blue eyes dark with worry, but now his other hand is on Harvey’s chest, over his heart, like the pulse on his neck isn’t good enough and he has to be sure that Harvey’s heart is still beating in his chest.

He feels a rush of adrenaline, just like he usually feels right before he decks someone. But instead of punching Mike he grabs his face and surges forward to kiss him. There’s no moment of awkwardness or readjustment, no hesitation, just Mike kissing him back just as fiercely and grabbing the front of his suit to pull him closer. It’s not until Harvey’s wormed his hands under Mike’s shirt that he _remembers._ “Rachel!”

He pulls away from Mike so suddenly that the kid pinwheels and ends up bracing himself against Harvey’s chair. There’s no panic, instead he glances out the glass walls of his office and says, “She’s not here. She went home hours ago.” Harvey stares at him, aghast, because is that really Mike’s only thought? He knows how Harvey feels about cheaters, why he feels the way he does, and this isn’t like before, years ago with a woman he barely knew. He knows Mike is engaged, his goddamn fiancé is his associate, and he just became fucking Bobby in this scenarios. He thinks he’s on the edge of another panic attack when Mike cups his face, forcing him to look him in the eye. “Harvey, stop, it’s okay. We talked about it.”

“Talked about it,” he repeats numbly.

Mike squirms but doesn’t look away, and considering he’s still in Harvey’s lap that doesn’t help matters at all. “We talked about – so we each have two exceptions, okay? Two people who if we ever have the opportunity to sleep with, we’re allowed to, no questions asked. One who would probably never happen, and one who might.” Mike half grins and presses a finger against Harvey’s bottom lip, “You were mine.”

“Oh,” he says, head spinning.

Mike takes out his phone, types a message for him to see. _Won’t be home tonight, going to have sex with Harvey. Love you XOXOXO._ Then he presses send, right in front of him. “You’re not anyone’s dirty little secret,” he says, and kisses him again. “So are you going to take me home, or not?”

He does, even though he thinks he’s losing mind his entire time. It’s far from the first time that Mike’s been in his apartment, but it’s the first time Mike’s been in his bed. He goes slow, gentle, because if he hurts Mike while doing this it will kill him. But Mike is impatient and needy, squirming under him and canting his hips up and demanding, “Come on, faster, I’m not going to break.” Normally that’d be fine, but _Harvey_ feels like he’s going to break, so he presses into Mike slowly, and it’s a lot easier than it should be for a man who’s been in a monogamous heterosexual relationship for a year. Mike must catch his surprise because he laughs and pushes himself up to kiss him, “You’re so much better than Rachel with a strap on.”

The image of petite, gorgeous Rachel bending Mike over and fucking him into their mattress is vivid enough that he flushes all over. He’s just off balance enough that Mike manages to twist them over and impale himself the rest of the way on Harvey’s dick with a strangled moan. Harvey looks up wide eyed as Mike begins to ride him, and the cocky smirk on the corner of kid’s lips is definitely something he learned from him, which is unexpectedly hot. So he clenches his hands too tight around Mike’s hips and lets the younger man fuck himself on him until he comes, crying out and spurting all over Harvey’s chest. He doesn’t mind, only gives Mike a moment to rest before he tips him over the bed and enters him again just a slowly as the first time. Mike grins at him, lazy and satisfied, and hooks his arms around Harvey’s neck as he lets the older man press kisses into his neck and fuck him agonizingly slowly until Harvey stills and grunts in his ear before coming inside of him.

They should absolutely get up and clean themselves, but Harvey collapses on top of him and when Mike runs his fingers through his hair he closes his eyes and swears he’ll get up to get a washcloth in a couple of minutes, which is the last thought he has before he drifts off to sleep.

The next morning when he wakes up feeling absolutely disgusting and when he shifts enough to realize he’s curled on top of Mike like a child he considers having a panic attack on sheer principle. But then Mike’s awake and grinning, “Hey, sleeping beauty.” Harvey absolutely plans on having a panic attack about fucking his engaged associate and kind of best friend, but then Mike kisses him. After a moment the morning breath becomes tolerable and Mike’s hand are inching down.

This time it’s not slow, Harvey fucks Mike hard enough that his headboard bangs against the walls, and thank fuck for not having nosey neighbors. Then they really need to get clean, and somehow Mike ends up squirming into the shower with him, which is obviously a terrible idea because he ends up pinning Mike to the wall and rutting against him while they make out and neither of them can be bothered to take care of the shampoo dripping into their eyes.

It’s only once Mike is gone, on his way to his own apartment to change before work, that Harvey has a second to think. In the past twelve hours he’s had sex with Mike three times. Or well, two and half, if he wants to be technical about it.

The worst part of this, he thinks dully while sipping his too hot coffee, is that he doesn’t even have Donna to help him fix this anymore.

That’s when the panic attack actually happens, for the record.

~

Rachel may or may not have given herself two orgasms before falling asleep alone in their bad last night, both brought on by the image of Harvey and Mike fucking each other while miles away she ran her hand under her pajama bottoms and pressed her fingers to her clit.

They end up being nothing to when Mike barges into their apartment the next morning, wearing yesterday’s clothes and hair damp. She’s only just woken up when he’s jumping into their bed and tugging at her clothes. “Mike, what are you,” she doesn’t get the chance to finish her sentence before his fingers are inside of her, and less than a minute late he’s jerked open his pants so he can push himself inside of her instead. She’s only half awake but fully naked, and Mike’s fucking her while still in his suit, and it’s hot enough that she moans and orgasms right there. He doesn’t pause, just kisses her and fucks her through it until she’s gasping and thrashing in their bed, wanting a chance to breathe in between Mike’s unrelenting thrusts but at the same time never wanting it to stop.

Mike comes, and she barely has a moment to mourn the loss before his fingers are buried inside her and he’s sucking her nipple into his mouth, and she desperately hopes that the last thing his mouth touched before it touched her was Harvey. And _oh_ , that thought’s enough right there, and she comes hard enough that for a minute she forgets to breath.

They lay panting in bed together for a moment, Mike still nuzzling at her breast. Finally, she says, “You should have sex with Harvey more often.”

He laughs and kisses the bite marks he left on her, “I’ll take that under advisement.”

Later she steps in front of him as he’s getting dressed and settles her hands on his hips. The just-forming hand shaped bruises are a lot bigger than her own hands, and when she digs her thumbs into them Mike hisses, part pain and part pleasure. “We’re going to be late for work,” he says, which isn’t a no.

She considers him for a moment, and it would be exceedingly easy to tug his pants down and get her mouth on him, but ultimately she goes on her tip toes to breath across his lips, “Anticipation.”

He actually whimpers when she walks away. Score.

Her elation lasts all morning until Donna walks into her office, and then she remembers why Harvey and Donna aren’t together in the first place, because Harvey doesn’t sleep with people he works with, except apparently he does because he slept with Mike.

“Rachel,” she says unusually serious, “I think you should sit down.”

She sits down, her mind half on a way that she can explain this and not destroy their friendship. “Donna, I have to tell you something.”

“Me first,” the redhead says, scooting her chair closer to Rachel. She smiles at her, or tries to, and Rachel is confused less about how Donna has figured it out already and more about why there isn’t any screaming. “Rachel, we’re friends, right?”

“Of course!” she says, and is a little relieved that that’s something she can establish now, before she tells her. She considers saying nothing, because technically her and Mike’s sex life isn’t any of Donna’s business, but law school or not she’s certain that defense won’t hold up in the court of friendship.

“So you know that I would never tell you anything but the truth right? But – I don’t know, okay? I could be wrong. I’ve been wrong before,” she swallows.

Rachel’s eyes narrow. “You’ve never been wrong about anything. What’s going on?”

“I _think_ ,” she stresses, “that Mike may have – and Harvey, who is much older and smoother and, of course, the best closer in the city, so if it’s the case it’s very possible that a majority of the blame falls on his shoulders. But there’s a possibility that Mike and Harvey may have slept together last night.” Donna winces, waiting for her tears or her screams, and it would probably be better for everyone if she could summon any, but instead she looks down into her lap and refuses to meet Donna’s eyes. “Rachel, did you hear me? Mike cheated on you.” She back peddles, “Maybe possibly.”

“I did,” she says slowly, and she wishes Donna had chosen to confront Mike about this – well, on second thought, she didn’t. As knowledgeable and as suave as Mike was in a courtroom, he was a mess when confronted with someone he actually cared about. “And I want you to know that I hear you, and I understand you. And I know for a fact that you’re right, Mike and Harvey did sleep together last night. But,” she risks meeting the other woman’s eyes, “Mike didn’t cheat on me.”

“Oh,” Donna says softly, then harder, “ _oh_.”

“Please don’t be mad,” Rachel puts her hand over Donna’s, and the she doesn’t take it but she also doesn’t push her away and right now Rachel will take what she can get. “It wasn’t planned, we didn’t _want_ this to happen, but – it’s just sex, okay?” Rachel smiles, but Donna’s gone cold and blank.

She stand up and repeats derisively, “Just sex?” She snorts and tosses her hair over her shoulder, “When it comes to Mike, when has Harvey ever managed _just_ anything?”

Donna storms out after that, which Rachel supposes is only fair.

She thinks on that for the rest of the day, and waits until the office is mostly deserted and Mike’s buried under the Carlton briefs to go to Harvey’s office. Gretchen is clearly just as smart as Donna, because she gets one look at Rachel and starts packing up to go home.

“Gretchen, whatever it is, it can wait,” Harvey says without looking up.

Rachel closes the door behind her and says, “It can’t, actually.” His head snaps up, and he looks so honestly terrified of her that all the righteous anger she’d managed to scrape together instantly goes flying out the window. “Hey.”

“Hello,” he says cautiously, and she would never, ever describe Harvey Specter as delicate, but he had been in the middle of a panic attack before jumping her fiancé, so she should probably try to be a little bit gentle with this.

“Are you going to try to take Mike from me?”

Or not.

His fists clench on his desk, but he doesn’t look away from her, which is points to him. “No! Never. Rachel, I never would have, but he said that,” he looks stricken, “I saw him send the text message, he said that it was okay –”

“It was okay,” she interrupts him, walking over so she can perch on the edge of his desk, and she does her best not to be charmed when he scoots back away from her. “I’m not upset that you slept with Mike. Considering the sex we had when he got home, I’m actually a little bit grateful for it.” Harvey’s fingers twitch, and she leans back on her hands so her breasts are pushed out. She’s well aware that she’s a beautiful woman, Mike reminds her every day, but there’s a power trip that comes with making a man with a reputation like Harvey Specter look at her like he is now that sends a thrill up her spine. “What I’m asking you is if you’re going to try to make him leave me for you. Because Harvey, Mike loves me.” She hooks her foot around the arm of his chair and tugs him forward, “But you’re the best goddamn closer in the city, and Mike loves you too. So if you plan on stealing my fiancé from me, tell me now so I can claw your eyes out.”

That makes him almost smile at her, but she needs to hear his answer before she smiles back. “I don’t want to come in between you and Mike. I know he loves you Rachel, and I would never, ever want to do anything to jeopardize that.” The thing is Harvey and Mike are the same, and neither of them can lie for shit about stuff that actually matters to them. So when he doesn’t flinch or look away from her, she relaxes.

“That’s too bad, because I promise coming in between us would be a lot of fun,” she winks, “if exhausting.”

Harvey actually laughs at that. Rachel rubs her foot against his thigh, and the laughter cuts off abruptly. “Rachel?”

“Did he get a chance to blow you?” she asks conversationally, “When he was kissing me this morning I was hoping he’d been able to get his mouth on your dick.” Harvey opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. She glances out of the glass walls, but the lights are off and no one’s around. She slides off the desk and onto her knees, placing her hand on his thighs for balance. “Harvey, I asked you a question.”

He shakes his head.

She runs a finger down the front of his zipper, and he’s already half hard. “Did you blow him?”

He shakes his head again.

“Oh good,” she presses her mouth to his groin, leaving her lipstick behind on his expensive pants, “I should get to be the first with something between you.” She unzips him and pulls him out, and Harvey actually has a pretty dick, if she wasn’t so turned on she’d laugh at him. Well, she can’t laugh with a full mouth (from experience she can, actually, but then teeth get involved and Mike is down for that but she doesn’t know if Harvey is).

“Jesus Christ,” he groans, gently placing a hand on her head as she works her way down his shaft. She should put this on her resume: helped Harvey Specter find religion. It’s almost a funny enough thought that she nearly laughs with his dick partway down her throat, and that’s a terrible idea so she focuses on the task at hand and takes him down all the way. After that it’s easy enough to find a comfortable rhythm, and going by the bitten off sounds Harvey keeps making he has no complaints. He’s got his hand fisted in her hair, but he’s a gentleman about it – there’s enough slack that if she needed to pull off his dick she could. But she has no intention about doing that, and instead she starts humming the Star Trek theme song around his dick, and Harvey laughs and comes at the same time. She swallows because his trashcan is on the other end of his desk, and she’s not about to get semen on the carpet. “Mike told you about that, huh?” he asks, eyes soft after his orgasm as he pets her hair and she rests her head on his thigh.

“Mike tells me everything,” she says, and Harvey reaches down to wipe his come from her lips.

“C’mere,” he pulls her to her feet, and she’s confused until he lifts her onto the edge of his desk and pushes her skirt up. She leans back and lets him slide her panties down her legs, and they’re soaked and ruined from her sucking his dick. She spreads her legs and he doesn’t hesitate to dive between them, soft lips and hot tongue lapping against her. It’s a good thing the office is empty because she lets out a breathy, high pitched moan before she can stop herself. Then Harvey’s tongue is inside her, and she has to grip the edges of the desk to keep from screaming.

They’re not alone though, because the door opens and shuts, and she’d be putting a stop to this if she didn’t know who it was. Mike wraps her hair around his wrist tugs her head back to kiss her, licking out the bitter remains of Harvey’s semen and muffling her cries both. Harvey’s buried so deeply between her thighs that there’s no way he knows Mike’s here, and that makes it even hotter, that her boss is going down on her, oblivious to the fact that she’s making out with her fiancé at the same time. She comes, clenching her legs around Harvey’s ears and moaning into Mike’s mouth. It’s a good thing that Mike’s behind her, because his hands on her shoulders is the only thing stopping her from flopping bonelessly on top of Harvey’s desk.

Harvey gives her one more long lick before sitting up, and he freezes when he catches sight of Mike. The younger man just grins, and squeezes Rachel’s shoulders to let her know she’s going to have to keep herself upright for a moment before he walks around the desk. Harvey’s mouth and chin are shiny with her juices, and Mike cradles Harvey’s head in his hands before leaning down to kiss him, slowly and thoroughly cleaning him in the process. He gives Harvey another peck before saying, “You were her exception too, you know.”

Mike helps her off the desk, and she leaves her panties in Harvey’s office. They don’t make it to her car, instead Mike pulls them into an alleyway and lifts her up so he can fuck her against the brick wall. Her skirt is _ruined_ and she doesn’t _care._

~

Harvey has been pacing in her office for four minutes and thirty seven seconds, and she doesn’t mind, but Paula has never actually seen him move this much. Usually he just sits on her couch as still as a statue until he storms out. “Harvey,” she prompts when it’s clear he’s not going to say anything, “what’s going on? Something’s clearly on your mind.”

“I slept with Mike Ross,” he says in the same way she’s sure knights once through down gauntlets.

She blinks, because she’d called the deeply repressed homo-romantic love Harvey had for this man roughly ten minutes into Harvey’s description of him, but she’d never expected him to do anything about it. Considering Mike Ross is _engaged_ , she’d thought that for the best. “Does his fiancé know?” she asks, because Harvey hates cheating with everything inside of him, but worse than that he hates liars. If Mike confesses soon, he might be able to salvage his relationship with his fiancé and with Harvey both.

He snorts, “Oh, I slept with her too.” He pauses for a moment, “Well, I had ‘sexual relations’ with her, to be Bill Clinton about it.”

“How about we don’t be Bill Clinton about anything?” she suggests, because certainly that never helped anyone, including Bill Clinton.

Harvey shrugs and continues pacing. Patients and their pacing is why she doesn’t get expensive carpet. “How did this happen? Come on now, I need a little bit more detail here.”

He shoots her a furious glare, but patients have done worse than that. _Harvey_ has done worse than that, so she only raises her eyebrows. He sighs, and finally falls into her couch. “I had a panic attack alone at work.”

“About Donna?” she clarifies.

“No, Mike,” he says, which makes this the second Mike related panic attack, “I was – upset by the idea of Mike not being there, but then Mike was actually there. Then he climbed into my lap, and I kissed him.”

“Then you slept with him?” she finishes.

Harvey rubs a hand over his face, “Three times.”

“Three times?” she says, and it is completely unprofessional of her to want to laugh at him.

He considers, “Well. Two and half.”

This time she does laugh at him, but by the way another chunk of tension leaves his body it was the right move. “I think,” she says, and this may be premature because she hasn’t heard about the sexual relations with the fiancé yet, “that you’re going to have to go speak with them both, and make a decision about what this means for all of you.”

“You keep telling me to talk to people about my _feelings_ ,” he glares, “I’m certain I could replace you with a recording of _talk about your feelings, Harvey!_ and it would be exactly the same, and cost of a whole hell of a lot less.”

“Possibly,” she allows, “but you would turn the recording off and ignore it. You can’t ignore me.”

“Is that what I pay you for? To be irritating and pushy?”

She taps her pen against her notes, “Well, yes.”

He rolls his eyes, pretending to be annoyed, but this is the most relaxed he’s been since he walked in. “You’d think I’d get enough of that at work,” he matters.

That is a fine point, actually. For someone who gives off a good show about wanting to be in control of everything always, Harvey consistently surrounds himself with people who challenge him, and quickly becomes bored of people who allow him the control he supposedly wants. That, however, is a psychoanalysis for another day.

“Some people require repetitiveness in order for something to stick,” she offers. He squints at her, trying to figure out if she’s making fun of him. She smiles, and he grins back. It feels important, somehow. She’ll figure out why later.

~

Harvey absolutely did not think this through, because when Rachel opens the door in a marinara stained apron all he can think of is when he had his tongue inside her. She smiles like she knows that’s what he’s thinking of, and from somewhere Mike calls out, “I smell something delicious! What’s for dinner?”

“I was making lasagna,” she calls back, not looking away from him, “but I was thinking we could have Harvey instead!”

He can’t believe she just yelled that out in the hallway – doesn’t she have neighbors? Or at least a sense of shame?

Mike comes up from behind Rachel and loops an arm around her waist even as he says, “Hey, is everything okay? Is this about work?”

“It’s not about work,” he allows.

The kid’s whole demeanor changes, “Well, in that case,” he yanks Harvey into them by his tie. Rachel kicks the door shut.

“That’s silk!” he snaps, catching himself on Mike’s shoulders.

“Ooh, silk,” Rachel tugs on his tie so he’s facing her, curling it around her fingers, “good for tying people up with. Mike’s ties are _polyester_. So scratchy.”

“I’m the one that gets tied up with them,” he reminds her, “and _I_ don’t notice the difference.”

Rachel tuts and pulls Harvey down another couple of inches. He’s about to say he’s not some dog on a leash, but then she’s kissing him. Mike’s hands are busy unbuttoning his shirt and undoing his belt, and this isn’t _fair_ , there’s two of them and only one of him. “We need to talk about this,” he manages at some point while they’re herding him towards the bedroom.

“Harvey,” Mike says calmly before shoving him onto the bed, “would you like to have sex with us?”

“It’s a yes or no question,” Rachel adds, stripping off her apron and then the rest of her clothes.

“I’m serious,” he says, and this isn’t some game.

Mike climbs on top of him, still in a pair jeans but having lost his shirt at some point. “So are we,” he kisses the underside of Harvey’s jaw, “now, yes or no?”

Rachel’s naked at the edge of the bed, starring at them like they’re the newest dishes at her favorite restaurant and she can’t decide which one she wants to eat first, and he’s pretty sure Mike is attempting to suck some sort of hickey design into his shoulder because he’s a child, so of fucking course there’s only one answer to that question. “Yes,” he says.

Mike grins and kisses him, and there’s a bounce as Rachel hops on the bed too. She tugs on Mike’s ear, and he pulls away from Harvey with a sigh. “Yes dear?” he says, twisting to kiss the inside of her wrist.

“I want you to fuck me,” she says, “and while you’re doing that I want Harvey to fuck you.”

Harvey’s mouth is suddenly dry, but Mike clearly doesn’t have that problem because he leans to kiss Rachel and says, “You’re so smart, you have the best ideas. It’s why I’m marrying you.”

She giggles then looks down to Harvey. “If you’ve got the energy after then you can fuck me,” she says in what she clearly thinks is a reasonable manner, “if not, that’s what morning sex is for.”

They have completely derailed his feelings talk with _sex_ , which he thinks is very underhanded and unfair. He’s kind of proud of them.

It’s not until he’s carefully pressing into Mike from behind while the younger man is buried deep in Rachel that it occurs to him that maybe they don’t need one. “Do we need to talk about our feelings?” he asks.

“Right _now_?” Mike asks, strained and breathless.

Rachel yanks on the tie that he’s for some reason still wearing, and they both come crashing on top of her, and Harvey subsequently is as deep in Mike as he can go. They both moan and Rachel does a pleased wiggle beneath them, which makes Mike let out a really interesting sound that he’s going to categorize as a squeak-groan. “Feelings can wait.”

“Are you sure?” he asks as he and Mike reposition themselves so they’re not crushing Rachel. He thrust into Mike and Mike thrusts into Rachel and then Rachel lets out this pleased little sigh and it’s enough to make his head explode if he thinks about it too long. “My therapist is really into talking about feelings.”

“You’re in love with Mike,” she tells him, and the need to deny is so instantaneous that she might be right, “You’re not in love with me yet, but that’s okay because I’m not in love with you yet either. Mike loves us both.”

“It’s true,” Mike says from in between them, twisting his hips down to fuck into Rachel even as he leans back to get a kiss from Harvey, “Is that enough feelings for you?”

He’s getting tired of both their attitudes, so he thrusts hard enough that both Rachel and Mike make the squeak-groan sounds, and then repeats it until he feels like he’s going to explode and both Mike and Rachel are making so much noise that he really, really hopes they sound proofed this place. Or at least have deaf neighbors.

Rachel orgasms first, and Mike and Harvey roll off of her to avoid over-stimulating her. Harvey is in the middle of quite literally fucking Mike into the mattress when Rachel straddles her fiancé’s back so she can throw her arms around Harvey’s neck and kiss him slow and dirty enough that he momentarily pauses his assault on Mike’s ass to kiss her back. Mike whines beneath them, squirming as he tries to hump the bed and thrust back into Harvey’s dick at the same time.

Harvey keeps one had on Mike’s hip, laying it right over the purpling bruise from their first time, and the other cupping Rachel’s chin so he can continue kissing her while he fucks into Mike as fast as he can without dislodging Rachel’s mouth from his own. He comes before Mike, and then he flips the kid over and he and Rachel start mouthing at his hard dick. They start out both licking up and down his shaft, but in the end they’re just making out as best they can with Mike’s dick in the middle of them.

Mike’s groan is the only warning they get, and Harvey takes as much Mike’s dick as he can and swallows as he comes down his throat. “You didn’t have to do that,” Rachel tells him as he licks Mike’s dick clean.

“Oh, believe me, it was my pleasure,” he says before swirling his tongue around the head of Mike’s dick.

His associate whimpers, “I think I’m dying.”

“Not before a shower you’re not,” Rachel says sternly, climbing out of bed and putting her hands on her hips. “Up, now.”

Harvey’s kind of on Mike’s side. He’d be willing to sleep filthy as long as he doesn’t have to _move_. “It’s not use,” Mike tells him mournfully, “might as well get up and take it like a man.”

“We’re going to need a bigger shower,” Rachel says, looking in between him and Mike.

“We could just take turns?” Harvey says. They both look at him like he’s an idiot. “Fine, let’s go take a very cramped uncomfortable shower together we will get the minimum amount of clean and likely end up just having sex again.” He pauses, then breathes deeply. They both give him weird looks but he says, “Is something burning?”

“No!” Rachel runs from the bedroom, still completely naked, “My lasagna!”

Mike snaps his fingers, “I knew we were forgetting something!” Harvey shakes his head and has to cough to keep from laughing. Mike slinks closer then carefully undoes his tie, “Come on, we wouldn’t want this to get wet.” Mike drops the tie to the floor and Harvey pushes forward, catching Mike’s lips with his own.

That’s how they stay until Rachel comes back muttering about stupid lasagna and stupid ovens and pushes them into the shower.

~

When Harvey walks into her office with a look on his face that she’s never seen before she almost wants to send him away because she can’t deal with something else going wrong. “What is it?” she snaps even before her door has finished shutting.

He raises an eyebrow at her and hold out a bottle of scotch, “Hello Managing Partner Pearson, I was hoping to talk to my friend Jessica. Is she available?”

Jessica rolls her eyes and snatches the bottle. She doesn’t keep scotch glasses in her office, as Harvey well knows, so he’s just going to have deal with drinking it from a tea cup. “What’s going on?” she tries again as she pours.

“Don’t freak out,” he says, “but I slept with Mike.”

She spills the scotch on her desk and curses. “You what?” she spits, slamming the scotch bottle down. “Rachel –”

“Her too,” he says, taking one of the tea cups and sipping delicately.

Jessica’s a smart woman, so she goes from pissed to amused in under a minute. “What happened to your no sleeping with co-workers rule?”

He shrugs, “I guess they’re exceptions.”

“Hmm,” she raises her own tea cup, “And Donna?”

“Was an exception for everything else,” he says softly.

“If this jeapordizes my firm in any way, I’ll skin you,” she says matter of factly, but then she grins. “Mike _and_ Rachel? I’m almost impressed.”

He taps his glass against hers, “Thank you.”

“It was Rachel’s idea, wasn’t it?”

He sighs, “I’m beginning to get that impression, yes.”

Jessica laughs at him, and he can pretend that everything is almost all right again.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! feel free to follow / harass me at: shanastoryteller.tumbr.com


End file.
